Lips of an Angel
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Sara gets a late night phone call. Songfic Lips of an Angel by Hinder. CS


**Disclaimer: Other then being a big fan, I have nothing to do with CSI or the band Hinder.**

I have never had such a love/hate relationship with a song before…but because of it…I have created this…enjoy!

* * *

**Lips of an Angel

* * *

**

Sara slowly began to wake up as she heard the ringing of her cell phone. Looking at the clock she realized that it was almost 2 in the morning. She wasn't on call that night but it must have been important for someone to be calling her so late. As she got up and extracted herself from the blonde lying with her she tried not to wake her but was unsuccessful.

"Shh, Kelly, go back to sleep honey." She pressed a kissed to her girlfriend's forehead before picking up her phone and walking out of the room so that she didn't disturb her further.

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

"Hello?" Sara whispered into the phone as she closed the door behind her. She listened for a moment but got to response. "Hello." Again she was only met with silence. "Catherine? Is that you?"

There was still a pause before she got her answer, "Yes."

"Why are you calling so late? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, well I guess I am. I just had to hear the sound of your voice."

"Cat, are you drunk?"

She could hear Catherine chuckle at her question, "No. No, I am not. I just miss you."

"You see me everyday Catherine."

"You know that's not what I mean Sara."

Sara sunk down onto the couch in the living room. "Yeah, I know."

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"How is…what's her name?"

"Kelly. Her name is Kelly. She is great…I guess."

"You guess? That doesn't sound so reassuring Sara. Have you…you know…?"

She smiled at Catherine not being able to clearly state her question, "Slept with her? No. Well, I guess I have slept with her, but all we have actually done is sleep. I know that she wants to go further, but I can't." She figured it wouldn't do any good to tell her that she was at Kelly's place right now.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Catherine really wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to that question but she asked anyway.

"I like her a lot. I really do, but she…she…" Sara wasn't sure whether or not she should really finish her sentence but Catherine pushed her further.

"She's not what?"

Sara took a deep breath before stating, "She's not you."

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

Catherine was silent after hearing her answer. It was what she was hoping to hear, but at the same time she never really has expected to hear it. "Sara, why did we ever break up?"

"I don't know anymore Cat. I don't know. I thought that I was moving on with Kelly and I know that you have seen other people since we broke up, but now I just don't know anymore."

"I miss you Sara. I dream about you every night. I miss falling asleep next to you. When I wake up in the morning I wish that I was waking up in your arms. Lindsay misses having you around all the time too. Apparently I don't make math homework as fun as you do."

Sara let out a sigh as she smiled into the phone, "Me too. I miss you too. Both of you."

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**

**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**

**And does he know you're talking to me**

**Will it start a fight**

**No I don't think she has a clue**

"Well, I better let you go. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Well my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Flipping her phone closed Sara stood up from the couch. She was more confused then she had ever been before. She contemplated whether she should go back into the bedroom or if she should leave a note and go back to her place. Seeing Kelly right now wouldn't make things any easier. Her heart fell to her stomach as she turned around to find Kelly standing behind her with her arms crossed.

"Hi." Sara knew that it was a stupid thing to say, but at that point she couldn't think of anything else. It was obvious that Kelly had heard enough if not all of the conversation to know what was going on.

"Do you still love her?" Kelly asked though she already knew the answer. She had had her suspicions for a while. She might not have been the CSI in the relationship but she wasn't blind.

Sara looked at the ground for a moment. She knew that she couldn't lie to her. "Yes. I do. I am so sorry Kelly."

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"It's ok. I knew. I don't know how, but I knew. You never stopped loving her."

"Kelly, I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you. I…"

Kelly raised her hand, silencing her. "I know. From the beginning I knew that I could never have your whole heart. Go back to her Sara. I know that is what will make you happy."

Sara was blown away at how well Kelly had taken everything. Quietly slipping past her into the bedroom Sara gathered her things. She pressed a quick kiss to Kelly's cheek, once again mumbling her apologies before heading out the front door.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

As she pulled up into the driveway and put her truck in park Sara was still unsure what to do. Should she really be showing up at the house this late? Should she just go home and talk to her in the morning? They had talked only an hour earlier. Grabbing her bag and gathering her courage she made her way to the front door. Ringing the doorbell she crossed her fingers that she wouldn't wake Lindsay.

She stood there for a few minutes but no one answered. She must have gone to bed. She was about to turn away when the door opened, "Sara?"

"Hi Cat."

"What are you doing here?" She was surprised to actually see her there, happy, but surprised.

Sara wasn't sure how to explain herself. She reached up and took Catherine's hand in her own, "I am tired of only dreaming of you. I want to fall asleep next to you. I want to wake up with you in my arms. I love you Cat. I want to give us another try."

"What about Kelly?" She loved Sara and wanted to be with her but not if that meant forcing her to have an affair.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"It's over. She heard me on the phone with you tonight and realized that she could never have my heart – because it already belongs to you."

Dropping her bag she brought her then freed hand up to the blonde's face, and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Finally pulling away Sara looked deeply into the blue eyes before her. "I love you Angel."

Catherine smiled widely before responding, "I love you too."

**Honey why you calling me so late?

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know! Reviews always make my day!


End file.
